


Come and Dance With Me

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [48]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Keegan's school has a parent-child dance and you bet the trio go to it.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/235839
Kudos: 6





	Come and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll and I'm resurrecting this 'verse!
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Are you ready Keegan? We don’t want to be late.” Raleigh asked as he knocked on the bathroom door. 

Tonight, there was a parent-child dance at Keegan’s school, Chuck and Raleigh were taking her and Jazmine was getting her ready.

The door opened and Keegan stepped out in a frilly purple dress with her shoulder length auburn hair curled in ringlets. 

“I am, Daddy!” Keegan said excitedly. 

“Well don’t you look beautiful!” Chuck said as he appeared next to Raleigh, Raleigh nodded in agreement. 

“Picture time!” Jazmine said and ushered the three to stand in the living room. 

Raleigh was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Chuck was in an all-black suit with a black shirt and a black tie.

“What a good-looking family!” Jazmine said as she began taking pictures. 

The trio made it to the school and signed in. Keegan’s teacher was at the sign in table. 

“You three clean up good.” She said kindly. 

Chuck and Raleigh were so impressed with Keegan’s new teacher. She had been nothing but accepting so far and the new school was great too. 

“Thank you, Ms. Mazza.” Chuck said. 

“Why don’t you head in and get to dancing?” Ms. Mazza said with a smile.

The three nodded and entered the school’s gymnasium. They looked around in awe, the PTSA had done an awesome job decorating. It was February so the gym was decorated with hearts and reds, pinks and whites. 

Keegan dragged her fathers to the dance floor, situating herself in the middle, holding onto one arm of each father. One of Chuck and Keegan’s favorite song was playing and the two adults twirled her and danced with her for a good thirty minutes before Keegan decided she wanted to get refreshments. 

Raleigh and Keegan went to get refreshments while Chuck went to find a table. 

Chuck was maneuvering between the crowded tables when he heard a somewhat familiar voice call his name. He turned to see Ally, a mother whose daughter was in Keegan’s class. Ally and Chuck would wait together for school to get out and she would help keep the cougar moms away from him. Everywhere Chuck went with Keegan, there were cougar moms. Raleigh found it funny until it happened to him, then he never said anything about it being funny again.

“Hey Ally!” Chuck greeted and made his way over to his friend. 

“Hey! I saved you some seats!” Ally said and pointed to three seats at her table.

“Thank you! Raleigh and Keegan are getting food.” He said and looked around to see if his husband could see him. Raleigh waved with a cup in his hand to let Chuck know he saw him.

Chuck sat down by Ally and made idle chitchat. 

When Raleigh and Keegan made their way over, Chuck got up to help Raleigh who was balancing plates and cups.

“Thanks babe.” Raleigh said and gave Chuck a grin. 

“You three look so good!” Ally said.

“Thank you. You look good too!” Raleigh replied.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and watching others dance. 

Keegan fell asleep in the car on the way home from the dance so the two let her sleep in her dress. 

As Raleigh and Chuck were getting ready for bed, Chuck spoke up. 

“We should go dancing more often, I enjoy dancing with you.” 

Raleigh grinned and made his way over to his husband, rocking the two back and forth.

“I enjoy dancing with you too, Chuck.” 

Chuck leaned up, there was only an inch height difference between him and Raleigh, and kissed his husband.

The two went to bed with intentions to look up dancing classes or halls so they could dance more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter!  
> tumblr at: borrowedblueboxswritings.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @bbbwritings


End file.
